Love Transcends All Obstacles
by Aria Vanyel
Summary: Logan and Max finally get their time together on Christmas day. Everything is perfect, even for the mutants in Terminal City. But what follows the fall of the snake cult that fateful Christmas Eve night may be worse than anyone expected. (Full Summary ins
1. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Angel or anything so… DON'T SUE! XD you love me! Remember that!…

**Summary**: -Starting from where the book "After the Dark" left off-

Christmas in Terminal City is a sight to see. Transgenics celebrate the holidays and take time to kick back. Max and Logan's Christmas is almost perfect, if not perfect. When all seems right in the post-pulse Seattle, everything goes sideways. A new enemy, Jason Conlie, a familiar after revenge for the "fall" of their cult, rears his head in the almost perfect world. Bent on the death of X5-452, J.C. finds a way to bring up riots between the transgenics and the ordinaries. Will Max and Logan's relationship go anywhere in all of this carnage? And who is this Leon fellow? How does he know about the Cult, and the Transgenics?

**This Fic includes**:

Asha bashing

Max & Logan fluff…fluff and more fluff…(So much fluff that you'd think there was a herd of sheep somewhere in the fic. somewhere in the background "Baaaaah!"…. HEY! Who let those things out?)

More Asha bashing

Secrets revealed

…More fluff…

**AN**: Right now, I apologize to those who have read my previous DA fic. Yes, I took it down, but only because I ran out of Ideas and well… I found out that BOOKS followed the series! YAY! Sorry… Maybe I'll continue that one and re-post it ; This FF may take me a while to bring updates to it, but hey! I'll try my hardest! And I won't take this fic down. I'm going to NOT abandon this one. Because if I do… my friends will hurt me sob

**After the Dark**

-:-The End-:-

Then Terminal City's next alderman crawled in back of the truck, where Lydecker had been propped up, half out of it. Joshua, riding shotgun, waved like a little kid. Mole, behind the wheel, stogie in the corner of his mouth winked at her.

And they disappeared into the bright morning.

Christmas morning.

The couple got into Logan's car, max behind the wheel.

"So I'm forgiven?" Logan asked.

"I guess." She started the car and followed the route the truck had taken, but lagging.

"Because of what you said? My uncle and all?"

"Yeah. That, and I love you."

She said it so casually, he didn't seem to be sure he'd heard right. Their eyes met for a moment, and she could see the surprise in his gaze, then she turned back to the road.

Logan seemed stunned. "I don't think you ever said that to me before."

"It was always too hard. I wanted to. Maybe I didn't figure I _needed_ to, until now. But… Looking for you, finding you… now I know how important it is. To say it."

He touched her cheek, briefly. "You know that I love you, don't you?… God, Max, its nice to be able to just feel my fingers on your skin… Are we all right?"

She glanced at him. "I won't lie to you."

"I won't lie to you either!"

She smiled a little, then returned her eyes to her driving. "I can't say that this business with Seth doesn't still bother me…"

"He was your brother. It'll always bother you. It _should_ always bother you." An edge came into his voice. "Just know, I would never do that to you again."

As good as it had been to hear him say he loved her, hearing his pledge felt even better.

They rode in silence for a while.

Then…

"Sounds like you're getting ready for a road trip," he said. "You and Lydecker going to find your mother?"

She smirked humorlessly. "She could be across town, or on another continent. We have to talk to the colonel… and you know Lydecker."

"Reliability is not his middle name… And if your mother is halfway across the world?"

"I need to find her."

"I understand. Room for one more?"

Max smiled at him. "I don't know. Lets get you cleaned up, and see if I can stand being seen with you."

He arched an eyebrow. "Have you seen yourself lately?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That sprinkler system wasn't kind to your hair."

"Is that right? Well, you can take a look at me, after I have a nice long hot bath. I may just sleep until Christmas, then let everything sort itself out."

"This is Christmas, Max."

"So it is."

They rode in silence for a while—a sweet, comfortable silence. Finally, maybe halfway home, with Logan asleep in the passenger seat, she pulled off the road and into the lot of a small roadside motel at the edge of a little town. She checked in, unlocked the room's door, then came out to the car and opened the door on his side. He was lolled back on the seat. She touched his arm.

"Come on," she said.

He awoke slowly. "Where…are we?"

"Middle of nowhere. Motel."

He said nothing, getting out of the car cautiously as if he didn't trust his muscles to work—or the exoskeleton for that matter,

"You can have a shower or bath," she said, "which I'm gonna do, too… but what we really need is a rest."

They were to the door now, and she had her arm around his waist, helping him walk inside the motel room.

He allowed her to take her bath, and when she freshened up, and stood in the open bathroom doorway, using the motel's drier on her hair, she found herself alone. She was just about to get concerned when he stepped back into the room, and explained that he'd just run across the highway to a convenience store, where he'd picked up a few toiletries, including a shaver.

He showered and emerged in twenty minutes, the scruffy beard gone, his shirt off (AN: Not a bad mental image if you ask me), drying his hair.

"You hungry?" Logan asked. "Or should we just go to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, and raised the sheet for him.

**Christmas Morning**

Morning came earlier than expected. The sun filtered in through the shutters on the windows. The small motel room was dimly lit, barely rousing the two sleepers cuddled in the queen-sized bed that rested in the middle of the room. Max cuddled up in the warmth of Logan Cale's arms. A smile was placed on her beautiful face as she buried her face further into her love's chest. Logan responded by tightening his grip around her, pulling her closer into his embrace.

Max let out a soft groan of protest as sleep began to disperse and she began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted against the dim light in the room. She glanced at the face just inches away from hers. Another smile lit her face as she leaned her head toward his and placed a light kiss on his lips.

The contact of Max's lips on his own brought Logan to into reality and he smiled when he realized Max remained in his arms. "Hey." He whispered, opening his eyes slightly to look at her.

"Hey…" she whispered back and placed another soft kiss on his lips. Only this time he returned the kiss with a grin.

"It's morning…"

"Kinda figured that."

"Yeah…" Logan reached up to brush a stray lock of hair away from Max's eyes. "Of course."

"Its Christmas." Max settled back into his arms, closing her eyes as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Yeah."

"Anything special planned?" she asked, hiding a smirk as she rubbed her nose into his bear chest.

"As a matter of fact." Logan released Max and sat up, receiving a groan of protest from the woman he'd abandoned. When Max tried to pull him back down and curl into his warmth, he resisted with a mischievous grin. "Come on Max, you don't want to stay in bed all day do you? Its Christmas morning."

"Well that all depends. Are you going to be in bed with me? Personally, I think it would be a perfect Christmas gift."

Logan quirked a brow and looked down at her, a toothy half grin on his face. "Well I say, we should go back to my place. This place doesn't really… set a mood, wouldn't you say?"

Max glanced around and pulled the blankets up around her. "Looks fine to me."

Logan figured there was no point in really arguing with her. He stood and stretched, still shirtless. With a stifled yawn, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Max sighed and slowly made it out of bed, her muscles aching from the day before... The fight with the familiars had taken a lot out of her, and she didn't realize it until now.

When Logan emerged from the bathroom, Max was dressed and in the process of putting her boots on. Logan took his pants off and sat on the bed in his boxers. Max glanced at him with a grin. "Hey tiger, thought you wanted to wait until we got to your place? But if you want, we could take care of business in a quick couple a minutes."

Logan gave her an amused glance, one of those 'ha-ha' looks. With that, he turned his attention back to what he was doing, attaching the exoskeleton to his lower half and switching the knob to "on".

"Thought you didn't need that thing?" she asked as she glanced at him while she tightened the laces on her boots.

"I don't… It's just hard to get rid of it. You know?" Logan went to work putting his pants back on.

"I guess." Max turned her attention back to her boots.

"Besides. I just can't leave it sitting around collecting dust. Not when there is a chance my I might need it. Sort of a superhuman power of my own."

"I see… So a super brain isn't good enough for Logan Cale?" Max smirked and stood, stepping toward him.

"I guess you could say that." Logan slipped his shirt on and went to putting his own shoes on.

"I'm gonna get the car ready."

"Right."

Max grabbed the keys and stepped outside into the cool morning air. A shiver ran down her spine as the chill settled on her skin. Snow lay around on the ground, and still fell from the gray skies above. A white Christmas… Perfect.

Once Max was in the car and started it up, Logan stepped from the motel room and walked to the car. "Any chance of letting me drive?"

"Sure thing. I'm kinda tired anyway."

"Max Guevara? Tired?" Logan quirked an eyebrow and grinned as he took the driver's seat and Max slid over to the passenger side.

"Well, I kind of stretched myself out for you." Max shot him a glance, a smirk on her face.

Logan obviously didn't catch the little dirty joke as he started the car and started to back off without even cracking a grin. They drove off, heading back into Seattle… Where their perfect Christmas awaited them.

**AN:** OOOOH What did you think? Well, it was just a morning scene I wanted to get down before it all disappeared from my hyperish mind. Lol Be sure to Review and let me know what you think?… Any Flames will be used to Toast the remains of Asha. Don't like it? Don't read it!-Gflea: Yay Asha Bashing!-pats Gflea on the head Be calm grasshopper.

Anyway, sorry if its short… Thanks for your Review ahead of time! Poofgone


	2. A Heated Christmas

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the people in it! Seriously! If I did… Asha would have been LONG ago dead, and Logan… Well, he'd be strapped down by now. ::evil grin:: Kidding! Kidding… I'm JUST Kidding!

**AN**: Hey! Thanks for the reviews folks! Appreciate it… Replies to your reviews will be at the end of the chapter. ::Devil horns grow::

**::A Heated Christmas::**

(_Title has two meanings_)

It hadn't taken them long to get through the checkpoints, considering it _was_ Christmas after all. Not many people were on the streets, and those that were waved a friendly wave to passerby's as they stood around their fire singing Christmas Carols. There wasn't much for decoration here in this post pulse world, but what little strings of lights and trees that appeared were a blessing and a cheer to everyone.

Terminal City was one of these cheerful blessings. With its lights strung throughout the top of the chain linked fencing, and their tree on the top of the building across the street. The antique shop and Art Gallery brought in a lot of money for the transgenics in Terminal City. The outside world was given a chance to look deeper into the hearts of the so called "freak nation" through the art that had become a big hit seller for the ordinaries.

As they passed the tree and turned down the block, Max looked up at the large lit up decoration with a big smile on her face. If it weren't for this tree, they'd never have found the truth about the Virus… It was gone! Although, the fear and worry that came with almost losing Logan, she really could have gone without.

Logan soon pulled up along side the Cale owned Medtronics center. The company name itself was a fake, providing a secret tunnel in and out of Terminal City for when times got rough. The seemingly abandoned building gave Logan a roof over his head, and a new operation zone for his Eyes Only broadcasts.

Max stepped from the vehicle and stepped into the apartment, which resembled Logan's penthouse which had been trashed not too long ago by White's group. Logan followed and glanced around. A light coat of dust was beginning to settle onto everything. It had been quite a while since nobody had used the place since the kidnapping.

The two shot a smile toward each other and began to clean. He wanted everything to be perfect, the apartment… the upcoming meal. In fact, he was already running recopies through his mind as he picked up various items and shifted things around.

Max helped, trying to ignore the urges within her cat DNA that was beginning to surface. She realized she'd spent a lot of the time watching Logan work, her eyes settling on his muscles as he flexed them when he picked something up. She remembered mentioning to Logan about her coming heat the day they'd discovered the virus was gone. Now, it wasn't just a hint, in fact… it was nearly a full-blown desire.

Once the cleaning was done, Logan put all of his attention to a meal. He was hungry from the lack of nourishment throughout the time of his kidnapping, so as he cooked he munched on occasional bits.

To keep herself busy, and her mind off of… well you know… Max continued to straighten up. Nothing looked right. In fact, she'd made the bed at least seven times by now, which wasn't the best of all ideas considering her current state of mind.

When the phone rag, Max had to have jumped ten feet. "Go for Max" she answered Logan's phone as if answering her own cell, not realizing she'd done so.

"Oh, Hi Max. Is Logan there?" The familiar voice on the other line made Max's skin crawl.

"Yeah. But he's busy. Think you can call back… Oh I don't know… Tomorrow maybe?"

"Well I guess… But…"

"Who is it?" Logan asked, poking his head from the kitchen.

"Asha." Max growled and set the phone down as if it were diseased.

"Great, let me talk to her." Logan walked to the phone, wiping his hands on a towel. Max walked past him, intentionally rubbing up against him as she went along.

"Yeah?" Logan answered the phone.

Max didn't stick around to hear his side of the conversation. Even though her rabbit ear senses tickled, she ignored it. Instead, she busied herself with stirring the bubbling contents in the cooking pot. Max tested the food with a grin thinking to herself '_Always good to have a man around that can cook_'.

"As you know, that was Asha. She's dropping by for a visit, incase you wanted to know." Logan said as he stepped into the kitchen to resume cooking.

"I didn't… But thanks for warning me." She said with a forced smile. She never really did like that tall blonde S1W member. The S1W weren't bad… But from the very start Max felt that Asha was. But then again, her reason for hating Asha so much could have been that it seemed like Asha was trying to steal Logan from her. Not the best of plans on Asha's part… Because to be on this X5's hate list was to have a special VIP invitation to a world of hurt.

Logan ignored the tension that seemed to emanate from Max as he worked on preparing some bread. Max pulled away from the stove and sat on the counter, her eyes glued on Logan as she swung her legs boredly.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Asha entered. "Logan?" she called out, her way of announcing her arrival.

"In the kitchen." Logan was currently wrapped up in his cooking that he really couldn't pull away.

Asha made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Logan. Of course, her smile faded when she noticed Max on the counter not too far from Logan. "Hey Max. Still here?" She asked with a painful forced smile.

"Actually, just leaving. You know, have to visit the furry little elves." Max said with a forced smile as well as she hopped off the counter. "See you in a little while." She told Logan as she brushed past Asha and headed toward the door.

Once Max had reached the door, she noticed a brightly colored package nearby and rolled her eyes. Asha had brought Logan a gift of some sort… Not like she cared… With that, she headed outside, closing the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Asha turned to Logan.

Logan simply shrugged as he began tossing a salad. "So… Asha, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to drop in and wish you Happy Holidays." She smiled "and…" Asha disappeared from the kitchen for a brief moment and returned just as quickly, with a gift in her hands. "give you this."

"What?…" Logan looked at Asha surprised. "A present? For me?"

"Just a little something I picked up."

"You didn't have-…"

"I know," she cut in, "But I wanted to."

Logan stepped away from the counter and wiped his hands on the towel he'd used before and took the gift that was presented to him. "Thanks Asha. This is fantastic. Eh… Sorry, I don't have anything for you. Been 'tied up' in things lately if you know what I mean."

"Yeah… Don't worry about it. Hey, I'm just glad you're back safely."

There was a terrible uncomfortable silent moment as Logan studied Asha, and Asha concentrated on that slim chance that Logan would take her into his arms that very moment. (**AN**: FAT CHANCE!!)

"Mind if I-?" Logan broke the silence, looking at the box in his hands.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Logan began to unwrap the present and open the box. Inside was a nice warm looking sweater with a book on top. Logan picked the book up and turned it over in his hand. "Thanks again Asha… This means a lot. Nice to know I have a lot of friends." He grinned and moved the box from the counter to prevent its contents from getting dirty.

"Don't mention it. You've done plenty for me and all, so I thought I'd just repay the favor. Christmas just seemed like the time to do it."

Logan glanced at her with a smile as he went back to mixing the salad. "If your not doing anything later, why don't you… Stay for Dinner?"

"No, it's alright. Wouldn't want to ruin your night with Max by the way… Speaking of which, how are things going between you two?"

Logan explained the current situation… How the virus had vanished from their lives as if it were never there in the first place. He even told her about how they'd found out and what had happened afterward.

Meanwhile…

Max strolled into Terminal City, waving and greeting the transgenics she met along the way. She made her way into the Media room… A good sized room with a pyramid of monitors with at least three transgenics keeping a close eye on the news and the security cameras around Terminal City.

"All work and no play makes a bunch of old Scrooges." Max said, referring to the post-pulse old Christmas tale as a reference.

"Hey Maxie." Luke said from the raised two-step platform.

"How's it going? Where's Joshua?"

"Right here little fella!" Came the booming voice behind her. Before she had time to react, she was scooped up into a big hug from her canine brethren. "Merry Cristmas."

"Happy Holidays to you too big fella." Max managed to squeeze out.

Joshua put Max down and put a hand on his shoulder, the other hand pointing to himself. "Joshua glad little fella is okay. Didn't see you after big fight. Worried."

"Hey, you knew I was with Logan."

"Max and Logan?… Getting busy?" Joshua said with a mischievous grin on his lion-like features.

"Not quite big fella."

"That's the plan?"

"That's the plan." Max smiled at the big dog boy and pat him on the shoulder.

"Well look who's come to grace us with her presence." Alec said as he stepped around Joshua. "The Christmas angel herself… Or is it our own female Jesus?"

Max got a chuckle out of that and slugged Alec in the shoulder playfully. Alec smiled and put his arms around Max in a hug. "Now don't expect this very often… I have to be good for Santa remember?"

"Dude, Santa has come and gone. Its Christmas DAY, not Christmas Eve ya dope."

"Oh, so that's how it works. I see." Alec walked over and took a seat.

"Hey Max, where were you last night? We checked Logan's place and there was no trace of you. Some of the fellas thought you two had somehow gotten high jacked by one of those Familiar goons." That voice was Mole, who walked through the door, his usual cigar hanging from the side of his mouth.

"We were tired… That's all." Max gave Mole a Christmas hug as well.

"Next time at least give us a call? Dog breath here was all jumpy." Mole walked over to Alec.

"I'll remember that." Max looked around at the Transgenics with a smile. These were her friends… her family… And even though not all of them were beautiful like her and Alec, on the outside… they were the most beautiful people, she knew, on the inside as well.

"Just dropped by to wish you all a Merry Christmas and all. And pick up my bike. Gotta Jet. Want to check up on my sistah girl." Max said referring to Original Cindy.

It didn't take Max long to get across town to drop in at her old apartment to visit with O.C. There were the usual hugs and talk. While Max and O.C. enjoyed a cup of Coffee, Max wasn't too embarrassed to tell her best friend about her condition.

"Boo, what is it I always say?"

"If you've got an itch…" Max started.

"Scratch it." They said in unison with a nod.

"Besides, with this love bug gone, you have every reason to get down with your man." Origonal Cindy said before she took a sip from her mug.

"I guess… I mean, I love him and all. But, this whole freak thing…"

"Call it what you want. Personally, I think you just want your man, and you just put this whole 'heat' thing in place of it just as an excuse."

"That too." Max grinned.

"Girl…" the two bumped mugs and continued their chitchat.

Later that evening, Max returned to the Medtronics center outside of Terminal City, Logan's apartment. A Christmas carol had come into her head, and she hummed as she dismounted from the bike and walked into the apartment.

What she'd expected, was Logan sitting in the living space on his large comfortable sofa, waiting for her. Instead… She found Logan and Asha sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of wine and laughing.

"Nice to see someone's having a merry Christmas." Max said as she walked around and sat on the armrest nearest to Logan.

Logan and Asha looked up at her, immediately the laughter ceased. "Hey Max, I was beginning to wonder where you'd disappeared to." Said Logan.

"I… Guess I should go." Asha set her glass on the coffee table and stood, grabbing her jacket.

"I guess you should." Max snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"No, wait, Asha. What about dinner?" Logan protested.

"What!?" Max, surprised, looked at Logan.

"Well, I invited her to dinner with us." (**AN**: BAD Idea Logan!)

"No, its okay…" Asha said as she draped her coat over one arm. "I'll just… see you later?"

Logan glanced at both Asha and Max. "Come on Asha. Its just one Christmas dinner, what's it going to hurt?"

"Well, I know that you and Max would like some time alone. And besides, I have plans of my own."

"Yeah, Logan. She's got plans of her own." Max gave Logan a death glance, rather pissed off that he'd even consider something like this!

"Come on Max…" Logan looked over at Max and his eyes widened, a shiver ran down his spine and Goosebumps rose.

"Merry Christmas Logan… You too Max." Asha said as she made her way out the door.

As Logan opened his mouth to either apologize to Max, or tell her that was uncalled for… She held a finger up. "Hold that thought."

With that, Max was out the door. "Hey! Asha! You forgot something!"

Asha stopped and turned around, "Wha-?" Just as she turned she came face to face with a fist.

Max couldn't control it… It had to be the heat… Fight for a mate, you know that kind of thing. "You forgot your Christmas present." Max said with a grin. As she turned, she let out a sigh. "I feel much better." She started back into Logan's apartment, leaving Asha alone. Asha wasn't unconscious, just stunned. And she knew she'd have a black eye for sure, in fact it was already starting to swell… She could feel it. (AN: Couldn't help myself…)

Max stepped back into the apartment with a big grin on her face. She could admit… she needed that. "Would you accept an apology?" Logan asked, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Depends." Max walked over and put her arms around his shoulders, basically hanging off him.

Logan gave her a toothy grin. "On what?"

A verbal response was more what he was expecting, but this was much better. Max had taken his lips in a deep kiss. He sure wasn't complaining, he returned the kiss, putting his arms around her. When he finally pulled away, he bit his lip, still grinning.

"Dinner?" Max asked innocently.

"Dinner." Logan nodded.

They ate in peace. Logan was still wondering how Max had suddenly gotten into a good mood. But he didn't ponder it too terribly much. Instead, they stared at each other from across the table, Max flirted while Logan just shook his head with a grin.

Later, they sat on the couch. Logan had his arm draped around Max who cuddled up against him. "Logan?… I-I don't want to do anything that… you know."

"Hm?" Logan rubbed Max's arm lovingly.

"You know that I've always wanted this to be… Well, perfect?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her curiously.

"Well, you remember what I said about… My cat DNA? The-"

"Oh… The… Heat?" Logan asked, catching on quickly.

Max nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. She was holding back the urge to just take Logan here and now. She loved him! And she didn't want to be thought of as some sort of crazed animal that wanted nothing more than… well…

"Its alright Max. I understand." Logan pulled Max closer to him.

"It's hard to resist, but I've been trying all day. It just started a while ago and its already driving me mad."

Logan grinned. "So…"

"So what?"

"So you need to cool that urge, right?"

"Cold shower should do the trick."

Logan placed a kiss on her forehead. Max grinned, and mouthed a silent 'oh' and returned the kiss lovingly.

**AN**: hehehe… Couldn't resist! XD I'm just leaving the rest of that up to your sick little imaginations. Anyway! If I get at least 8 new reviews… I'll get another chappie up and running.

**Review Replies**: (YAY!)

-I have the right to criticize your criticism… And if I say anything to "offend" you… Tough bananas! Get over it.-

Appollina: LoL, thanks Ap… Mind if I call you Ap? Too bad… Anyway… Yeah, had to do it, I couldn't help myself!

Isra: Whatever Bethann Freeman… Anyway! Thanks for the review and… I'll be sure to get my army of mutant rats ready for when you walk into my trap… I mean, house! Did I say Trap?

GUEVERACALE452: Uh, thanks for the review… BUT this is My fic and I can have Max tired and Logan a bit slow if I want. Its nice to know that you got the joke right off the bat… I'm so glad I have a person who gets things in a snap read my fic.

Bob: Thanks for the review! And I'll be sure to get more snuggly moments for you.

NannyGoat: Sorry… I forgot. But this Fic will always be a TBC until I say "THE END" at the end of the chapter… then its over for good. Unless I write a sequel.

Anyway… "You should know for the most part the books were crap."-Horse Shit! I loved the books. And if you think the books are Crap… Why are you reading my fic? Considering the fic if pretty much based off of the urm… books?… Yeah, ironic isn't it? Anyway.

Gflea: GOOD! You read and reviewed! I'm so happy. And eh… Yeah, I agree. Asha would probably taste wicked terrible.


	3. They're Back!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, we've been through this! I don't own Dark Angel blah blah. Only this Fic and some made up characters (J.C. for example) are mine! So YEAH! No suing because well… I'm broke!

**AN**: YAY! So glad I got reviews! And all 8 I asked for too! ::Claps:: On to the chappie!

**:They're Back!:**

As morning settled over the graffiti tagged Seattle, people began shuffling about lazily. Some reluctantly returned to work while others kicked back. Things were slowly returning to normal, and nobody had noticed a shady looking fellow as he stalked around in the shadows on the streets. The tall figure wore all black, as if he were some sort of grim reaper out to fill a death quota. His trench-coat billowed out behind him, his dark shades hiding his mysterious eyes. He looked like something right out of the Matrix, a pre-pulse sci-fi action film that had made a big impact on later films with their action sequences and dress code.

"Fe' nos'toll" He growled through his teeth in a menacingly low voice as he entered a dark alleyway.

"Fe' nos'toll" a voice replied from the shadows as a cloaked figure stepped from behind an overflowing dumpster.

"Do you have any information? The whereabouts of…" he took a deep breath, as if trying to calm an outrageous temper "_her_?" he managed to breathe out angrily.

"We have a shadow on her tail. Our source tells us she's just outside the gates of Terminal City. Of course, she is with Mr. Cale."

Removing his shades to reveal malicious amber eyes, the familiar known as Jason Conlie looked at the cloaked familiar. He was much shorter than J.C. and still adorned the ceremonial robe he'd been wearing on Christmas Eve when he and a small handful of his fellow cult members had escaped the hands of the transgenic scum that nearly wiped out thousands of years of careful and select breeding.

"She'll pay for this." J.C. growled as one hand pulled out a cell. "Call me if anything changes." With that, he put the shades on, ran a hand through the dark locks on the top of his head and walked back out into the streets. He had gone to the rendezvous point only because he was hoping they would have some decent information on 452. Nothing… Nothing helpful to him anyway. For the moment. '_Idiots_' he thought as his hands disappeared into his pockets.

The old man stumbled through the streets, looking rather worn. His slacks were dirty, his sweater looked like a mere scrap, and his once green jacket looked several sized too big for the scrawny man. A gray beard and mustache hung from his chin, scraggly silver hair stuck out from under an old winter cap. He coughed, blue eyes gazing around tiredly. He was tired, and hungry… But he had to keep moving.

It just happened one day, while the old man was strolling through a city in Oregon. A television inside a window had caught his eye. The reporter on the screen interviewed a strange looking dog-faced man in front of a large building. Was that…? No… Couldn't be… Could it? As he watched the screen, he then saw a beautiful young woman standing along side the large dog, man. They were introducing an… Art museum? A museum of transgenic art. Fascinating…

That was when the old man started his long walk to Seattle. He had to find them. Joshua, and the transgenic 452… The special 452.

Now, as the old man collapsed, nobody gave him a second look. It was just some homeless guy. They weren't uncommon to see, drunk and lazing about begging for money. He just groaned and pushed himself up, he'd surely get stepped on out here. On tired, weak legs, he made his way into an alley where he crouched behind a few canisters filled with trash. "_fe nos'toll_" he heard two people greet each other the way the familiars did. He gasped, eyes wide. They obviously had no idea he was here… He listened. 452? Outside Terminal City? Cale? What did this all mean? Was he near them? 452 and Joshua?

He didn't really have time to think too deeply on the subject before his body and mind shut down on him. '452… I'm coming.' Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off into a deep sleep, his tired old bones finally getting a rest from the long and tiresome journey to Washington on foot.

**AN**: Gee, sorry it's so short. I couldn't come up with much. I'm tired and… well… yeah! Besides, I just wanted to introduce the new bad guy so you people don't just think that this is an all Max/Logan story with no bad guys… Even though I promised bad guys and… Yeah. Anyway… SORRY its short! But tell me what you think of the new bad guy and the new………….. Old guy??

Review Reply?- Nah… I just thank you for the reviews! I'll reply later… BTW As for reviews. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter. (This is EXCLUDING Appollina, Gflea, and Bethann-Freeman. They're my school friends so, their reviews don't count… Well they do… but… yeah… I want 5 reviews from people I DON'T know personally. Got it? XP Anyway… BYE)


	4. Together

Disclaimer: I own Dark Angel and all of the characters! MWUAAHAHAHA! :gets carried away: NO! I was joking! I lied! I lied! I'm sorry!…….. AAAAAAHHHH!!!!

**Together**

Logan was the first to wake, blinking the sleep form his eyes with a yawn. When he noticed a body snuggled in his arms, he glanced down. Max lay comfortably, a smile on her face as she slept soundly. Seeing her there, hair disheveled and face peaceful brought memories of last night. He propped himself up on one elbow and placed a kiss on her mare shoulder, his hand gently rubbing her back. Her reply was to whimper and snuggle deeper into the blankets next to him.

Well, she was comfortable and happy. Why would he disturb her? As carefully as possible, he slid out of bed, not wanting to wake her. With one last glance at her, Logan walked from the room and into the bathroom where he showered.

Max woke, stretching slightly. A smile remained on her face, but it faded when she opened her eyes to find she was alone. Where was Logan? The sound of the shower across the hall told her where her love was and once again she smiled. Standing and draping one of Logan's robes over her shoulders she walked from the room. A shower didn't sound like a half bad idea.

She entered the bathroom silently and leaned against the door as she untied the robe. "Mind if I step in?" she asked, startling Logan.

"What? I thought you were asleep?" He asked, pulling the glass door open a crack.

"I was… But when I realized you weren't with me, I had to get up." From the look on Logan's face, he sure wasn't complaining that she wanted to shower with him. In fact, he stepped to the side and opened the door for her as she stepped inside. (AN: hehehehe Sorry, another thing I just could not resist!)

It wasn't long before the couple was in the kitchen making breakfast. Max didn't feel like dressing that very moment so she'd just thrown Logan's robe on and made sure it was nice and tied. Logan had dressed… Well, sort of. Considering he stood there in blue sweats and a gray T-shirt, you could tell it didn't take him long at all to dress himself.

Max stood over the stove, making scrambled eggs and bacon while Logan took out plates. After Logan was finished setting the dishes out on the bar counter, he turned his attention to Max. He stepped forward and draped his arms around her shoulders, his head close to hers as he watched her cook.

"Hey…" she whispered a smile on her face. "If you're hungry, I suggest you stop that now. Unless you want burned food?" she teased, leaning into his embrace.

"Well, anything is better than nothing right?" he planted a kiss on her cheek before stepping away.

Max stuck her lip out and let out a playful whine as she lost contact with Logan. It felt so good to Max to be able to touch Logan without him killing over. In fact, she loved that contact so much, she soaked up all she could whenever she could. Even if it was just holding hands or sitting very close to him. Guess she figured that she was afraid something like that would happen again, and she'd never be able to touch him again. But it was that fear that brought them closer together. No more dancing around each other. They'd promised to remain straightforward with one another and they promised to stick together no matter what.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" Logan asked sheepishly as he poured milk for the two of them.

"Well, what little bit of sleep I did get was good." Max looked over her shoulder, giving him a grin.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Logan took his place at the bar and sipped at his milk.

"I guess…" Max pulled the frying pan away from the stove and put scrambled eggs on their plates, and then she did the same with the bacon. When toast popped up she buttered them and took a seat, handing him his share of toast. "Well, dig in."

A bright light suddenly illuminated the bar for a brief moment as a figure stepped inside. The place was practically empty. The usual metal music booming from the surrounding speakers, and the same footage of motor and bike wrecks welcomed the figure as he walked down the stairs onto the floor. It had been quite a while since Alec had been here at Crash, but living in a place like Terminal City called him here for a drink.

Sure it was morning, but who ever said there was a specific time to have a beer? Right? His hands were in the pockets of his leather jacket until he pulled himself up onto a barstool. "Hey Alec, long time no see." The tender bumped fists with the grinning Alec. "Usual?"

"Yeah." Alec said and took the beer that was offered to him. "Sweet, sweet nectar!" With that, he took a deep gulp. He was tired of putting up with the troubles with his Manticore siblings. He just needed to kick back and relax for a while… Maybe even scout out some babes? Who knows?

When he set his glass on the counter and glanced around, he noticed a beautiful woman sitting alone at one of the manhole cover tables. Time to make a move. He took two fresh beers and started over. Without an invite, he sat down across the table and set the beers down. That's when he noticed who it was…

"Hey Asha… What a coincidence!" Alec said with a grin.

"Oh, hey Alec." Asha didn't take the beer, in fact she already had a beverage… Coffee.

"Woah, what happened here?" Alec asked, noticing her shiner. He'd had a few of them in his life time… Maybe more than he'd like to admit. But still. Seeing this on such a woman as Asha surprised the hell out of him.

"Oh, its nothing." She grumbled and took a sip from her mug.

"Come on Asha, you couldn't have just woke up with that. Seriously… Did you get into a fight or something? You know, go kung fu on their asses but miraculously not brake a nail?"

"No…"

"Your right, that's more Max's job. Besides, if you'd done that you wouldn't have ended up with a swollen eye right?" Alec was grinning, holding the mug to his lips. After saying what he wanted to, he took a swig.

"If you must know, it _was_ Max who did this."

Alec choked, Max did it!? Setting his beer down, he coughed, trying to get the liquid out that he'd inhaled. "Max?" He finally managed to choke out, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah"

"Why would she?… Don't tell me, you got between her and Logan's little make out session right? Hell, even _I_ know not to do something as stupid as that."

"Hey… It wasn't my fault. She's the one being a bitch."

"Right… So what happened then?"

So, Asha told what had happened yesterday. How she'd just dropped by for a Christmas visit and Max got pissed at her. Sure they never could really get along, but still. That was downright uncalled for, right?

Alec only shook his head, still smirking. "Max and Logan man…" he muttered and took a swig. "Do yourself a favor and stay away from Max for a while. She'll be a little protective over Logan. But don't worry; it won't last that long and then she may apologize. Then you and Logan can go back to being friends and you'll forget this ever happened. But Max… She holds a grudge, but like I said… She'll get over it."

"Well, I just don't want to, you know… Get between them and all."

"Understandable. But, if you did, you wouldn't really complain if Logan went to you, right?" He had a mischievous sort of twinkle in his eye as he said that, making Asha smile.

Well, maybe Alec wasn't as bad as he let on. In fact, Asha found him sort of… Attractive in a way. But a lot of girls did, right? All accept for Max of course. She took a drink from her coffee, watching Alec as he glanced around for something better to do than just sit here.

"You know. You're alright." Asha said with a nod. Talking to Alec had somehow relieved her tension and she was able to get some things out into the open. Not bad at all, in fact… She'd done this once before, but then Alec was trying to get her into bed with him. Luckily, they'd done nothing but get drunk and talk.

"Thanks Asha, that means a lot." Alec said, patting his chest mockingly.

There was silence between the two for a few moments. It wasn't quite an uncomfortable silence. The two actually enjoyed each other's company. Alec, of course was still trying to work his charm on her, and she wasn't about to reject it… Not like some eyes only operative spoiled rich little baby like Logan… Wait, did she just think that? No… No way!

"So…" Alec held his mug up.

Asha bumped his beer with her coffee. "To Max and Logan."

"To Max and Logan."

"I'm just glad he's happy that's all." She said as she turned her attention back to her java.

"Me too."

They exchanged smiles and resumed talking, changing the subject. They'd been there for several hours and didn't realize that the usual night's crowd was beginning to fill the place.

A dark figure in the shadows just outside Logan's apartment slipped away as the two stepped from the Medtronics center and got in the car. Where were they going? He had to send the message out… The familiars had to know… He felt this was important… somehow.

AN: YAY! Another chappie!… Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring and pointless… But hey! I'm allowed okay!? XD Thanks for the reviews! And I take that back about my friends not counting…. O.o You guys count! Honestly!

RR: (Just gonna do a few)

Ginger : Your right! I shouldn't hold you guys hostage for reviews! And… I guess I'll stop that. But I figured it would give me a little bit of time to plan my next chapters. Unfortunately when I say I need so many reviews… They come too quickly! LoL I never have the time to really sit and plan the chapter out that much because I want to give you people your chapter. Oh well… I know what you mean about the abandoning thing. I'm trying desperately NOT to abandon my fic. Just for my readers!

Sky Angel: Your cool! I loved the books and I do agree that they would have been better as part of the show… And… erm… I can't tell you if that's Sandeman! Your not allowed to know yet… MWUAHAHAHA

Appollina: I can be mean to Alec if I want to! But… For your sake I'm not going to kill him. Maybe maim him… but not kill… Can you live with that?

Bob: There is SOME snuggle time here. But not a lot… I'll try to squeeze more cuddles and snuggles in for ya!

And to all: I know! I love the way Asha was punched out by a very pissed off Max… I had to do it, couldn't resist! You know me… I have those moments. XD


	5. AN: Sorry!

People! My faithful reviewers… I am SOOOO sorry about the delay on this story. I'm at a dead end here. I know how I want it to end! XD but you wouldn't like it if I just jumped around like that. SO… PLEASE be patient with this story. I'm working hard on thinking up some new material to post on this fic. I LOVE this fiction, I've just run into a brick wall is all. Please don't hate me. I'll update as soon as I get chapters typed up. And then… I'll post ALL the chapters at once! (and since I'm going to be grounded soon… I'll have PLENTY of time to write chappies for you guys! Pleeeeease don't be mad!


End file.
